


Jinchuriki's Love

by Shy_Miku0



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations
Genre: F/M, Family, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 14:44:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20098900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shy_Miku0/pseuds/Shy_Miku0
Summary: If someone had told him a few years before the Great Ninja War, that he would meet someone that would love the past and present him unconditionally, he would've raised a perfect eyebrow at that person (not that he had any eyebrows). After meeting Naruto, he turned over new leaf and during that time he met his wife. Fuu, the sevens Tails Jinchuriki, his wife, the mother of his unborn child and the mother of his adoptive son. Yes, that energetic girl added a little more color in his life.





	Jinchuriki's Love

Gaara released a tired sigh, It was midnight when he got home. The lights were already turned off and the house was quiet.

He knew his wife was already in bed and fast asleep.

Lately, the work at the office kept piling up no matter how much paperwork he did and the Chunin Exams was nearing.

He spends more time at the office when he should be spending more time at home with his glowing pregnant wife and son. 

Shaking his head, he removed his sand gourd and trench coat and walked down the hallway leading to his son's room.

Manipulating his sand, he sends it underneath the door making his presence known.

*Sharing the same ability with your kid can come in handy, he thought to himself.

The door was then cracked open as if the person in the room was expecting a visitor.

"Father, your home," Shinki said sitting up in his bed.

"I'm home, why are you still awake?" Gaara asked.

"Mom could give birth at any moment, so I can't rest easy unless your home," Shinki replied, his face showing no emotion but his voice said how concern he was for his mother.

Gaara's lips twitched into a small smile.

"I understand you're concerned but the doctors say their both healthy and all we can do now is just wait for her to go into labor," Gaara replied, sitting down on the bed.

"Plus, our sand follows her every move, so if something happens will get to her right away." Gaara points out.

"Father that's not enough, I think we should place a few more guards to follow her around," Shinki said, his voice became serious. "You know mom's full of energy and it seems as if that energy had increased lately and you know how she can be carefree at times."

*It's probably because she's a jinchuriki, he thought to himself.

Gaara chuckled at his son's knitted eyebrows.

Normally Shinki doesn't show any expression. They're both so much alike, but ever since his wife became pregnant they've both changed.

"Rest assured son, both her and your baby sister are well protected," Gaara said, his tone was filled with warmth.

"I know, it's just that I can't help but feel worried," Shinki replied, running his fingers through his short black hair. "Plus the Chunin Exams are finally here and I can't wait to face Uzumaki Boruto."

"Just focus on the upcoming exams and leave your mother to me," Gaara said. "And remember Shinki, never underestimate your opponents."

"I won't bring shame to our village father," Shinki said. "After all, I'll become the next Kazekage."

"You sound just like Naruto," Gaara said chuckling. "Get some rest and thanks for keeping watch over your mother and sister until I got home."

"It's my responsibility to protect our family when you're not here" Shinki replied, settling back down under his covers.

Even though Shinki was adopted, no one could tell him this kid wasn't his flesh and blood.

"Shinks who are you talking to?" a sleepy voice had both their heads turning to the small petite woman standing by the door, rubbing her tummy.

"What are you doing out of bed?" Gaara asked getting up from the bed to greet her. "You should be resting."

"I know, but she suddenly started moving around a lot" Fuu replied, going on tip-toes to plant a kiss on her husband lips. "She probably sensed your chakra."

"Wait, the baby can tell our chakra apart already?" Shinki asked, sounding surprised.

"Of course she can" Fuu replied, rubbing her belly affectionately. "She knows her Otousan and her Oniichan."

"I guess my baby sister is a prodigy already," Shinki said, with a smirk.

Gaara chuckled at that, "Guys it's really late so let's get some rest."

"What? You guys were chatting without me, and now when I get here you wanna send me back to bed?" Fuu said pouting.

"We can have breakfast together mom, I don't have any missions tomorrow so we can spend the day together," Shinki said quickly.

"Really?" Fuu asked excitedly. "I've been so bored lately and your father won't let me do anything."

"He's just worried," Shinki said. "So let's get some rest, and you can tell me all about what you've been up to lately over breakfast."

"Ok, I'll see you in the morning," Fuu said, walking up to the bed and giving him a bear hug.

Gaara was giving Shinki a thumps-up behind her.

"Goodnight son," Gaara said, motioning his wife from the bedroom and closing the door behind him.

He gently took her by her hand and began walking down the halls.

"You come home a lot less these days," Fuu said quietly, opening the door to their bedroom. "Are those old geezers from the council overworking you again?."

"I know, but after the Chunin Exams I'll make some time for both you and our kids," Gaara said.

He walked over to his drawer, and pulled out his bedclothes and began changing into them.

"I really wanna see Shinks make it to the finals, so I was w-wondering if I could come with both of you to Konoha?." Fuu asked cutely.

Gaara suddenly paused his actions when he heard her say this. 

He turned to look at her, "Fuu, I know you want to support Shinki but you're currently in your last trimester and I just want you to take it easy until the baby gets here" Gaara replied calmly.

She frowned.

"Gaara, am not useless and I can take care of myself," Fuu said. "You're treating me like a kid! What's wrong with me wanting to support my son?"

*Oh shit, he went and done it now...

Gaara sighed, he didn't mean it like that.

"Baby I didn't mean it like that" Gaara said walking over to the bed and kneeling in front of her. "Our baby girl could get her at any moment before your due date, which is close and I don't wanna make things harder for you by traveling to such a distance."

"I know you mean well, but everyone will be there cheering for their kid and I wanna support Shinks in any way that I can," Fuu said, not meeting her husband's eyes.

Gaara knew it was risky bringing her to Konoha with them since he received information from the other Kages about the Ōtsutsuki making their move soon.

"Fuu there's a lot going down right now, but I'll sleep on it for tonight," Gaara said cupping the back of her neck, pulling her close and kissed her forehead. "Let's go to bed"

"Ok, but I'll let it go for tonight" Fuu replied, getting into bed.

*He was not only responsible for the safety of the villagers, but also his family and he'll be damned if anyone tries to take that from him.

"I know," Gaara said, climbing in bed beside her, he pulled the comforter over them, rolling on his right side, he spooned her hips against his body, she snuggled closer to him.

He slid his left hand over her tummy and rubbed it gently, "Goodnight honey and Fumiki" Gaara said, his voice was filled with warmth.

He suddenly felt the baby kicking, he smiled and snuggled up more into his wife's neck.

"Goodnight Panda-kun," Fuu replied.


End file.
